zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MaloMart/My Zelda Game
Archive There you go! [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot for that.20:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Sure thing. :) Just tell me if you ever need it archived again. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I will.20:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Similar Idea Part III It's a simple premise for a fight, so it's your job to make it more exciting. If you come up with an idea, post it here.20:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Majora Maybe you could put a note on your page: "I had this idea before MaloMart, so this should not be considered a rip-off." Also, maybe I should put a note like that on my page, since people will probably read yours first. You're much more famous around here. I don't think you should worry about it. People will read and (hopefully) like them both, and they'll probably be happy to see such a popular villain return not once, but twice. 06:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Don't tell me too much. It'll spoil the surprise. By "explanations" do you mean Majora will say something like "by the way, the Hero's Shade is Link, this is the timeline of the series, Kaepora Gaebora isn't Rauru, The Gerudo became the Twili, etc?" Personally, I would love it if some character did that. 16:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) some masks Octo mask-allows Link to become an Octorok and can spit rocks, at the expense of a 7th of magic, and he can breath underwater. Darknut mask-Similar to the Darknut armor, but when it allows Link to become a Darknut, it won't kill him, and Link can only get it after the game is complete, unless hacks are used, and whenever the game is turned on, Link will be asked if he wants to start a new game with his newest item, and he can say either yes or no. If no, he can go around Hyrule completing side-quests. If yes, he will start the game with the Darknut mask in his inventory. The sword deals a lot of damage, but if it is used in boss fights, each slash will deal a 3rd of magic power, but it would be worth it. I can't think of much stuff to be done in the side quest to get it, but I will think of it, unless you wanna.--Shade Link (talk) 14:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I thought about doing an Octo Mask, but I felt that it wouldn't really give any new abilities, as Link already has Zora Armor and can hit enemies from far away. As for the Darknut Mask idea, I might include something like that into the Darknut Armor. Better yet, I might make the Darknut Sword equippable without putting on the rest of the armor. I definitely want this game to include a more powerful sword, like Biggoron's Sword in OoT. Oh, I got an idea. The Darknut Sword is too heavy to use without the Armor, but if Link brings it to Smoth the smith, he can complete a sidequest allowing Smoth to remake the sword into something just as powerul but easier to carry. I'll think up something for the sidequest, and put that on the page. --MaloMart (talk) 16:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Your idea is much better than mine, i have to admit.--Shade Link (talk) 16:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Cool This is turning into a really good story.:) (Darknut15 (talk) 00:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC)) An idea I've been having I think that's a cool idea. I wish there were more optional mini-dungeons, and ones that were actually like real dungeons, not just gauntlets like the Cave of Ordeals or the Savage Labyrinth. I was thinking of doing something like that too. You know how I have another character complete the Water Temple for you? I was thinking that the Water Temple could be an incredibly difficult, optional dungeon if anyone wanted to go in it. It would even have a boss. I just need to tihnk up a prize worth doing the Water Temple again...--MaloMart (talk) 06:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Advice please Impressed Wow, I am impressed. The ending sequence of your game is...I don't know what to say! It would be described as art to me...wow.......--Shade Link (talk) 11:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Then I agree with you MM. Keep this idea in mind so when you are older, you can then send it in and tell them they HAVE to give you credit. If they don't, get a lawyer and sue them.--Shade Link (talk) 19:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I hope to see {your name} AKA MaloMart from Zeldapedia in the credits Finished? WOW fantastic job, and nice joke about Ivan. I should start making ideas about a LoZ game, but i bet it won't out match yoursGreen hat (talk) 20:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat hidden dungeons maybe you should do a trio of hidden dungeons, as youve got two you might want one more, with an awsome item at the end. and one more trading quest, but this time for the ultimate shield(or whatever) but make it slightly different then the others. this is looking great :)'--C2' 00:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) huh, maybe at the end of the temple of light, you meet a mysterious man who says i got a special offer. his offer is in exchange for 10 heart containers, you get the master shield(or whatever), a sheild so good its like the fierce deitys mask at the end of MM, but you can use it anywere. the guy should only appear once, right after you beat the temple of light, just outside of the dungeon. call him what you will, but its a pretty good offer if i do say so myself.'--C2' 01:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) its that good of a sheild, almost has a mind of its own(hehe)....I GOT IT! the demon shield! its like if you have it out, only the luckiest of hits will get you(even the final boss), but that should meen you should jack up the difficulty for the water temple, arena, and temple of light to make it just that much worth while, and harder to get. o and can you call him C.C. Berman? haha just a thought ;)'--C2' 01:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) hmmm sounds good, first idea. as for magic armor....... id say it shouldnt be as powerful as the sheild, but still strong and not as pointless as in TWW. you should get it by having to help the postman. play it out however you want, but for being such a good help to him he tells were you can find "a little secret thing", and that place is under the hanging mans tree. so you will have to have freed the guy whos stuck in the tree, and place 5 bombs to go off at once under it and destroy the tree. note* it can only be done when hes off the tree and after helping the postman. inside is a small mini-dungeon with three rooms each more chanalging than the last, until at the end, you get the magic armor! c not a trading quest just something long and difficult. '--C2' 01:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) i TWW armor was more usful thans TP, but i could beat most ALL eniems from TWW and TP without either of them. in fact i vowed to never wear them or use any other special manuever(aside from the back slice;) as it is the best way to beat Ganondorf and darknuts). o and one more idea! if you have something that increase your strength, then how about you be able to lift up the enorous fat dude, and find underneath him a crown("better than the one he already has"), whitch you give to king, and he exclaims, o yes my boy, yes! thankyou and gives you a special "royal" brown rupee(worth absolutely nothing) and if you give it to the same fat dude, he eats it, day latter another garmet of "royal" clothing is found underneath him and so on and so forth. until the king is fully decked out in royal clothes(but its just normal clothes royal to a porman see?) and he gives you the poe mask, allowing you to take control of an enemie and damage/kill them and goes along with other enemie masks. wooo thats a doosy.'--C2' 02:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) poe mask at the end of the hidden dungeons? less sidequests and now that i think about it the sheild thing was just overstepping it.'--C2' 14:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) maybe instead of the shield you meet the mysterious guy still at the end but he gives you the poe mask? and maybe not the heart containers just either a large sum of rupees or the games tw0 extra bottles.'--C2' 17:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) yeah it works out much nicer. and when you first equip another mask(for whatever reason) the sad mask sailswoman should be all impressed that you finally found her long lost mask and some good for nothing cheated her out of it long ago ;)'--C2' 17:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC)